Enclosed slides intended for recreational use are known, and a wide variety are available. In general, the known enclosed slides are made up of a number of segments. Typically, the segments are assembled at the site, to provide a slide bed with curves and slopes as desired. However, assembling the segments is usually relatively slow and painstaking, because identification of the segments, and appropriate positioning of the segments relative to each other during assembly, tend to be time-consuming, and may involve a certain amount of trial and error.